The  Crow
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: When Chad and Taylor are brutally murdered,Taylor rises from the dead as The Crow.With Gabi and Troy's help she will discover who kill her and the love of her life. It's time to raise some Hell.
1. Chapter 1

__

Rrwoooaaaw!  
Ahh, Ahhh  
Burning now I bring you Hell!  
Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, burning now I bring you Hell!

Read me tonight, when the warnings said leave a shudder upon you  
Running from all that you feared in your life  
Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you  
Marking the moment, displaying in my ghost of a life!  
And I can't get round the way you left me out in the open  
To leave me to die!  
So how can I, forget the way you lead me through the path into Heaven  
To leave me behind!

Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, to killing more than I can tell  
Burning now I bring you Hell!

Free me tonight, as the animal kings breathe their terror upon you  
Caught in the moment, engaging in my  
Bloodlust tonight, now I can't control my venom's flow  
Get back from me demon, or be exorcised!

All my emotion and all my integrity  
All that you've taken from me  
All my emotion and all my integrity  
All that you've taken from me

Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, to killing more than I can tell  
Soul of the night, I know  
Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, to killing more than I can tell  
Burning now I bring you Hell!  


* * *

" Okay,if anyone has any questions of Taylor's or Chad murder ,please do not hestitate to talk to me or come downtown.AnfThat'll be it. Thank you students This is a sad,sad time for all of us-we hope that Mckessie family and the Danforth are in your hearts." The Alberque police chief told us in assembly.I can feel my hand tightening around Troy's .How could this happen? They were was just walking home from a basketbll game and poof they're were gone. It has been two months since Taylor and Chad were found dead hangingby their necks with their eyes carved out. Who would do this? Why?

" They will find who did this. I swear. I promise." The chief said as he passed us. I turned to Troy who remained silent

" Yeah,but who would kill them? Why?" I ask,tears falling down my cheeks

" I don't know. I just don't know." He mutters

"" Come on,I just want to get out of here." I say. He pulls me to my feet and we head out the front door.

We head to his car and drive down the dusty roads to my house. Everyone says it was some mexican gang out for recongination .But why hang them,and take their eyes? This is way to eerie to think about.But strangely I can stop thinking about it. In fact,that's all I think about since my best friend and her boyfriend are gone. Oh god,why them?

Why?

We are passing the forest when a crow flies past my window and follows us. What is going on?

" Troy" I start

" Yeah? " He says not taking his eyes off the road.

" I think that bird is following us." I say

" Gabi not this again." He says tired.

I know it's weird,but eversince Taylor's funeral,I've been seeing crows everywhere,in everything. I tried to tell Troy about it but he just shrugs it off-he hasn't been the same since he got the call from Mr.Danforth.

" Troy, I'm serious ,that's really strange." I say defensive

" Look we're almost home. It'll be okay." He says taking his eyes off the road to look at me. He takes my hand and squeezes it.

I turn around just in time to see someone in the middle of the road.

"Troy,look out!" I scream. He steps on the brakes just in time.

" Shit. I didn't see them.Are you all right ? ." He asks me a little stunned.

" Yeah, I think so." I say,opening my cardoor.

" Gabi,where are you going?" He says

" To see if it's all right.You almost hit them." I say,jumping out.

The person has there back to us. It's a woman.

" Are you all right? I didn't see you back there." Troy says. The Person doesn't turn around

" What are you doing out here?" I ask

"Well,if isn't Troy and Gabriella " It says. It'a girl's voice. Suddenly the crow flies to its shoulder

"How do you know our names?" Troy says,stepping in front of me.

" Why wouldn't I know them? " It says.. A dark and delicate hand strokes the crow

" Who are you?" Troy asks

" I'm hurt. You don't recongize me, your own bff?." It says lsughing harshly.

"Gabi ,get back in the car." Troy whispers

But I am frozen.

" Who the hell are you?' Troy asks,moving towards the girl

" You know my name Bolton. But a new name now. I am the Crow." She says

Wait,that voice sounds familar.Way too familar.

" Gabriella ,get in the car now. ." Troy says,his voice deadly.

"You don't need to be afraid. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so. I need your help." She says still not turning around

" Our help?" I say. I move foward but Troy holds me back.

" Get out of here Gabi. I'll be fine." Troy says attempting to push me back to the car " I'm not going anywhere." I say

" Relax, Troy , I'm not going to hurt you or Gabi. . Please, I need your help. ." She says,annoyed

" Why do you need our help?" Troy say

" Because someone killed me." She says

The person turns around.It's a girl.She wears tight paints and thigh-high leather boots.She wears a black corset. . Long black hair frames her face.Her eyes are lined in thick black make-up.But its her eyes that I instantly know who it is.

Or was

" Taylor ?" Troy chokes out.

" In the flesh,or so to speak. What's a matter Gabriella ?You look like you've seen a ghost "

R&R&R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by my faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

Angels by Within Tempation

* * *

Gabriella' POV 

I just gawked at her. She was pale, but a beautiful almost vampire-like paleness. Part of me wants to scream and run,but my happiness to see to standing before me looking even more beautiful then she was she was...um,not dead.

" How is this possible?" Troy chokes out

" This isn't real. Is it ?" I ask

" Oh,it's real. Gabriella,do you know the myth of The Crow?' She says moving closer to us.

" Yes. According to legend the crow has the power to bring those who deaths were unjustifed back to life to seek venagance and justice. Bring them back from to life." I blurt out

" That's correct. I and the love of my life were killed by some sort of cult. And I have been sent back to have my revenge.And Chad's" She looks away.

" So you're an angel?" Troy asks

" Something like that. " She says

" But,I don't get it. You're dead. We were at your funeral." I say

" Geez,rub it in why don't you? I'm not a zombie or vampire. You can touch me I'm real." She says

I walk foward.

" Gabi,what are you doing?" Troy says. I walk over to Taylor and she grasps my hand.Her hands are soft and cold.

I hug her and luckily she hugs me back. She even begins to cry

" Tay, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you walk home. This is all my fault." Troy says

" It's all right. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't any of your faults. You couldn't stop those bastards. I swear, I will kill them." She says fiercly

" Aww, well isn't this sweet." A voice says. A shivreld old man,in rags walk foward

" What you want?" Taylor says, the crow flying back to her shoulder

" Well, it's not you I want,darkie. I want her." The bum points to me. Troy steps in front of me.

" She isn't for sale." Troy says

" That's too bad. I guess I just have to take your valueables then." He brandishes a gun. Troy almost intstictly stands in front of me. We're being mugged in the middle of an almost deserted area

" Hey be cool. Whatever you want, it's yours." Troy quickly takes out his wallet

" No it isn't." Taylor steps in front of both of us

"Oh I think it is. Move it girlie,or I'll blow pretty boy here's brains out." He aims he gun at Troy's head.

" I really don't have time for this." Taylor yells frustately .

" Oh really. Well that's too fuckin bad." He aims the gun at Taylor's stomach and fires.

" Taylor!" I scream. She looks up and put s her hand to her now bleeding stomach.In a less then a second, the wound closes and the bullet is forced out.

" What the hell?" The mugger says

" Wow, that was fast.My turn." She moves foward to the mugger who just keeps shooting at her. She kicks the gun out his hand and punches him in the face. He punches her back,she staggers a bit.

" Not so tough, are you freak?" The mugger says laughing. Taylor forces him to the ground as all the bullet wounds to her body clear.

She grabs his head in her hands.

" Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to hit girls?" She says. In pain,he grabs his gone and shoots Taylor in the head. She falls to the ground.

" No!" I scream. But Taylor gets up slowly and grabs the mugger and throws him back to the ground and kicks him in the head.He coughs up blood.

" What are you?" He whispers. She grasps his neck in her hand. In one swift motion,she breaks his neck. I gasp in shock

" I am complicated."

A cliff hanger.


End file.
